Unhindered Passions
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: Hot sex, hotter showers, and some cold, cold weather. \\Request fic-- Briggital. BriggCleo, lemons, shower scenes, and harlequin-styled lovin'//
1. The Finer Points of Marriage

Requested by my friend/rapist for his girlfriend/wife (RL/Gaia relationships, btw) for Valentine's Day. I'm surprised I actually remembered this site had a Gaia section. Go figure. Well, this fic will be very...harlequin romance-y. That means lots of detail, perfect proportions, and romance. I'm not used to really writing in that style, so let's see how it goes. Enjoy!

* * *

The snow fell heavily around a cabin lodged deep in the woods, the warmth of a fire burning through the open windows, casting a red glow on the cool surroundings just outside the door. The scenery of trees danced in the whipping winds, gusts of loose snow swirling in the night air. The moon up above, just shy of reaching fruition, cast a pale glow on the white world below, a spotlight on the picturesque scene.

Inside, the walls lit with a warm-red glow, a stark contrast to the snowy outdoors. A fire in full bloom crackled in a brick fireplace, its heat emanating into the cozy living room. A fine, leather couch and a deep, cherry table were the focus, surrounded by rows of bookshelves stretching up to the ceiling. To the left, an entryway led to the cabin's kitchen and to the right, a door leading to the brisk wintry night. Further back, a set of stairs led to a second floor, the balcony of which overlooked over the living room; next to the base of the stairs, a hallway led deeper into the cabin, branching out to bedrooms, a bathroom, and a small library.

On the plush sofa, two forms were nestled under a chocolate-colored throw. The smaller of the two, a young woman with long hair as pure white as the fallen snow, lazily opened a golden-yellow eye and studied the man she was currently pressed against. Chocolate skin, toned body, sleek, black hair falling just past his shoulders, and warm, brown eyes that always seemed to dance with a certain playful mystery. Cleopatra had never been disappointed in her choice of husbands; Briggital was, to her, perfect.

"What?" he asked abruptly, disrupting the quiet mood. "Do I have something on my face?"

Cleo bit back a smirk and leaned over to press a kiss to her partner's cheek. "You don't, but we can change that."

A black eyebrow shot up in interest at the suggestive tone. Grinning, Brigg wrapped his arms around the pale-haired woman and pulled her closer into the embrace. "It is a bit chilly in here."

"Well," Cleo whispered in his ear, tongue slipping out to trail along his earlobe, "let's see if we can't fix that, hm?"

Suppressing a shudder, Brigg shifted his weight and pinned his wife to the couch, hands held securely above her head by one of his own. He bent down and kissed her with a passionate zest, their tongues locking in a heated battle of dominance while their bodies melted together in the fiery glow. One of his hands came down to Cleo's waist, fingers easily slipping under her tight shirt, and slid up underneath the restricting clothing, digits tracing every curve and dip of her body.

Shivering momentarily at the cold hand, Cleo's back arched in pleasure as the warming fingers found her left breast and began to squeeze it, nails lightly digging into her flesh. Her own hands struggled against their restraint and her hips rose to rub against Brigg's teasingly. Knowing her husband all too well, she grinned as his other hand fell to her waist, guiding it closer to his body, and freeing her hands.

Combing her fingers through the sleek tresses of raven hair, the woman tilted her head back as their kiss was broken and Brigg trailed his tongue down her neck to suck roughly on her collarbone, teeth grazing the pale skin. Her own hands found the hem of the man's shirt and their skin broke contact for one, long moment as both garments were shed and tossed carelessly to the floor.

Meeting again, skin heated from the nearby glow of the burning fire, their breaths intermingled momentarily before their lips crushed together again. Hands groped and roamed, sensitive areas found and a building desire coursing through their veins. The simple feeling of skin against skin, tongues meshing together, and heated breaths echoing against the walls was enough to pull the couple into a love-drunk daze; to a world where no other except them existed.

Cleo's breasts were nearly bursting from her laced bra, the clasp to which was quickly found and unhooked. Brigg's hand soon reclaimed its place, warm skin now pressed against warmer, softer flesh. His fingers teased the hardened nipple, and he couldn't help but grin to himself as he heard his wife moan with pleasure beneath him. Excited and impatient, his tongue trailed down past its previous fixations of a tender neck to newer temptations of Cleo's other breast. His teeth grazed the soft, pink nub as his tongue shot out to tease it into attention. He felt the woman's hand tangle in his hair and pull his head closer to her body; obliging to the silent demands, he took her nipple in his mouth and sucked on it hard.

Cleo's breath hitched in her throat as pleasure blinded her senses. She murmured his name in a low, passion-laced voice as his free hand traced down her side, fingers gliding over soft skin. Her own hand found his broad shoulder and gripped it in anticipation, toes curling as familiar touches reached her pants. She lifted her hips enough so that the undone jeans could be slid off easily and her leg raised to rub slowly against Brigg's side. She could feel the hardening bulge in his pants pressed against her inner thigh and teased it with long fingers, slowly rubbing the clothed erection.

A shudder ran up Brigg's spine as his hips thrust into his wife's hand, a pleasurable groan muffled against her chest as she grabbed him hard. His hands quickly went to work releasing himself of his pants and throwing the unwanted clothing into the growing pile on the floor. Now, with only Cleo's panties left to block their progress-- Brigg never was a fan of underwear of any sort-- the dark-skinned man grew restless and hungry for her taste. He left her upper body and slowly worked his way down, tongue and teeth gliding over her stomach.

Cleo's golden eyes closed in bliss as she felt her skimpy underwear being pulled from her body and a warm tongue work its way into sensitive areas. She bit her lower lip as she felt the muscle run over her clit and couldn't help the moan that escaped her throat as sharp teeth nibbled on the warm folds of flesh. Brigg's tongue ran the length of her body back up to her mouth and she immediately squirmed with impatience as he kissed her slowly.

Thin legs wrapped around the dark waist and Brigg's fingers traced nondescript circles on Cleo's inner thigh. Their lips met again, this time much more passionately, and his fingers worked their way through her hair, freeing it of the hair clip that had been holding the top layer back from her face. Now, in the low glow of the fire, Cleo's eyes burned with passion, searing holes into Brigg's rich, brown ones. Their gazes locked for only a moment before Brigg proceeded, the familiar curves of Cleo's body fitting perfectly against his as he thrust deep into her.

The pair moaned in unison upon the initial intrusion. Cleo's eyes fluttered shut and Brigg's grip found its way to her hips, steadying the body under him as he slowly, teasingly, pulled from her warmth and plunged back in. The pleasure coursed through his body as she tightened around his thick member, nails biting into her skin as his restraint started to slip away. Building a steady rhythm, Brigg's hands slowly began to roam again-- up Cleo's stomach, to her breasts, down to her thighs, everywhere. He felt her legs tighten around his waist in an attempt to pull him closer to her and push him deeper inside her and he obliged, thrusting in as deeply as he could.

Cleo's chest heaved with every breath she took, passionate moans mingling with desire as she raised her hips to meet Brigg's as he came down on her. Their pace became rougher and more chaotic, pleasure driving them to grasp blindly for a blissful release. "Brigg," she moaned out, heavy panting interfering with proper speech, "harder...faster." She felt him slam deep into her and stars exploded in her head like lightning, driving the animalistic need in her to the surface. Her moans became louder and her demands of release more clear. Above her, her lover, who usually limited his verbal appreciation to a few murmurs of approval, groaned out. Cleo's head spun as her body convulsed with her release, her fingers tightening painfully in Brigg's hair.

Brigg felt Cleo's walls close in around him tighter than before, driving him to the brink of his own release. He came hard inside of her, his body shuddering with the force. As rabid and heated as the air had been only moments before, it seemed to clear with the pressing desire he had felt. He remained sheathed in Cleo's wet hole, resting on top of her, panting heavily into the crook of her neck. He nipped the pale flesh affectionately as her nails traced slowly, contently, across his back.

"Mm...Brigg," she sighed out, eyes still closed in the afterglow of their activities. When his only response was a chuckle, laden with confidence of his performance, she cracked an eye open. "Brigg," she repeated, "get off."

"Eh?" He cocked his head to the side, raising it just enough to look at her.

"You're squishin' me," she explained, voice slurring just the slightest with the pull of sleep that had overcome her. "Let's go to bed."

Silently agreeing, Brigg finally pulled from her and stood slowly, a little shakily at first. Finding that his body would support his weight, even after the pleasure it had been put through, he scooped his wife's light form into his arms. He bent down to kiss her once more before walking through the living room and ascending the stairs to their bedroom in the loft.

* * *

Wellhellothere. Two more chapters of this, aren't you all excited? That's definitely the most...descriptive? lemon I've ever written. At least for a het couple. We'll let them rest now, but be assured that the shower scene will get them more dirty than clean. =3 Read on~


	2. Enter Temptation

The couple slept late into the next morning and when the covers finally rustled, it was Brigg who awoke first. He stretched lazily in the large bed and raised an arm to block against the sun's rays streaming in through the window. He glanced to his sleeping wife, the sunlight illuminating her pure white hair and making her look more like an angel than a mortal of this world. His hand came up to brush away a stray lock of hair that had fallen in her face, his dark skin contrasting strikingly with her pale features.

Deciding to let her sleep for now, Brigg tossed the covers aside and, still undressed from the previous night, left their bedroom. He sauntered across the stretch of loft, heading for the bathroom door with a hot shower in mind. His feet padded lightly against the cold wood and the chilly air seeped into his skin. Hurrying through the bathroom door, he spun the hot water knob until steaming liquid came pouring from the shower head, the dense air rising to fog the mirror.

The brown-eyed man was so focused on adjusting the water to an acceptable level that he didn't catch the soft creak of the door opening, muted by the rushing water by his ear. Soft hands ran up his spine and made him jump in surprise; he spun around, ready to knock out whoever had snuck up on him.

Standing there in all her naked glory, Cleo wore a satisfied smirk. Her hands moved to Brigg's chest as she leaned into the taller one, leaning up to kiss him. A moan passed through her lips and was immediately muffled by his as he wrapped her in his arms and deepened the kiss, his tongue probing through her lips.

"Good morning," she murmured as they parted, smiling up at him lazily.

"You shouldn't sneak up on me like that, you know," he warned, pushing the shower curtain aside fully. "I'm armed and dangerous."

The soft smile widened into an amused smirk as Cleo's eyebrows rose in question. "Oh?" she asked, watching as he stepped under the strong jets of water. "Armed with...what?"

Brigg motioned with a grin to his third leg, arms crossed over his chest. The steamy water glided down his arms and chest, his hair dampened from the spray. At Cleo's skeptical look, he reached out and grabbed her wrist, tugging her against his body and under the hot spray.

"That's a big weapon," she admitted, running a single finger down Brigg's chest, "but I can disarm it pretty easily."

"Careful," he told her again as her hand fell lower on his body, "it's known to go off when provoked."

Cleo gave a secretive smile and slowly sunk to her knees in front of her husband. "I'll have to use a different approach, then."

Brigg's held fell back as the woman's mouth covered his member, her tongue running up under the length. His hand found her hair, wet from the running water, and gripped the damp tresses tightly as her head began moving back and forth slowly. Her teeth grazed along the hardened skin and her tongue lapped teasingly at the sensitive head, running meticulously over the folds of flesh. Brigg groaned lowly as she kept the same, slow pace for what felt like an eternity. Wanting to urge her own, but relishing the anticipation all the same, he settled for thrusting his hips toward her a few times, pushing himself deeper into her hot mouth.

One of Cleo's hands came up to steady Brigg's hips, keeping him at bay while she teased him with light licks and soft nips. She knew it was driving him crazy, his erection twitching impatiently in her mouth. Satisfied with the control she had established, she pressed closer to his body, deep-throating him. Her hand slowly slid from his waist to lower regions, cupping his sac and giving it a few, hard squeezes. She felt his fingers tense in her hair and began sucking roughly on the organ between her lips. Her nails bit into the tender flesh and she felt his body shudder under her ministrations, obviously pleased with the attention.

Another low groan and Brigg gritted his teeth against the pleasure shooting up his spine. This woman was amazing, he knew that much from the start, but the way she worked him was like nothing he'd ever experienced. Everything about her--her taste, her touch, her scent, her _feel_-- intoxicated him and flooded his senses with undeniable ecstasy. A particularly hard suck to his throbbing member and a few, soft moans from the woman herself made his head dizzy with passion. He knotted the pale strands of hair between his fingers and came into Cleo's mouth, letting out a shuddery breath with his release.

Pulling away, Cleo licked her lips with a seductive look upward. Happy with her work, she stood and gave her husband a long kiss before grabbing his ass once and stepping from the shower. Before Brigg could call out to her, she pulled the shower curtain shut between them, pulled a towel from the rack, and left the bathroom without a word.

Dumbfounded, reeling from pleasure, and still in a partial daze from the warmth of the water beating against his skin, Brigg simply shook his head and chuckled to himself. That woman was amazing.

* * *

After a long, and slightly colder, shower, Brigg joined his wife in the kitchen. Bacon was spitting bits of grease in a frying pan and the toaster was burning red with energy. A carton of milk was already set out on the table next to a glass that would never be used, along with the typical cutlery and plates associated with a late breakfast.

Just as the man was sitting down to relax, waiting out the rest of the meal's cooking time, a rapid and loud knock came at the front door. "Who the hell?" he murmured, his forehead creasing slightly in concern.

"Go get it," Cleo urged, tending to a separate frying pan full of fluffy eggs.

"What kind of idiot is going to come all the way out here when it's snowing like this?" Brigg asked, standing and leaving the kitchen. He made his way down the short hall that led to the front door and peered through the small, cracked glass windows on either side of the door. All he saw outside was white-- white ground, white trees, white sky, and a guest dressed in pure white. Grinning just a bit, the dark-skinned man yanked the door open to the fresh world outside.

Standing on the doorstep, an impatient look marring his features was a teenaged boy. His bleached white hair stood up in short spikes and his golden-yellow eyes mirrored that of the woman inside. His skin, a deathly pale, and his pure white clothes nearly blended into the snowy background behind him. The boy made a _tsk_ing sound and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Thought ya were gonna keep me standin' out here all day." His casual words were laced with a sarcastic yet light tone and the smirk that curved his lips up just the slightest gave air to a more playful personality than his narrowed eyes first let on.

"I barely even saw you," Brigg told him, turning and heading back inside. "Are you sure you're not a ghost?"

"Just as much here as you are," the guest assured him, following him inside and pulling the door shut firmly behind him.

"Oh, honey, we have company!" Brigg made a show of rolling his eyes as he re-entered the kitchen, motioning with his head to the albino-toned boy behind him.

Cleo looked up from the table, where she had just set down a steaming plate of food, and smiled upon noticing the newcomer. "Shiro!"

"Oof," the appropriately-named teen grunted as he was nearly tackled into a hug. He returned the affection with a slight grimace and straightened his clothes out--a clean, white kimono reminiscent of ancient Japan-- when he was finally released from the death grip. "'Sup?"

"You should have called or something!" Cleo berated him, motioning to the messy kitchen. "I would have made enough for you."

"S'fine," he assured her, giving her hair (white, but still with more color than his hand) a slight ruffle as he made his way over to the wooden table and leaned against it. He snatched a piece of bacon from Brigg's plate and munched on it. "Just droppin' by."

"Hey!" the black-haired man shouted, reaching for his stolen food. Shiro grinned and promptly pulled it out of reach, rather easily since the older man was already seated. Cleo rolled her eyes and shoved another piece in her husband's mouth, turning her attention back to Shiro.

"So what are you doing here, anyway?"

Bait was taken. Flashing a smile as white as...well, everything else about him, the teenager shoved the rest of the bacon in his mouth and chewed thoughtfully for a few seconds. He swallowed, picked at his teeth for a moment, then spoke. "Was wonderin' if I could stay here for a bit."

While Cleo's face immediately clouded with concern, Brigg only sighed noticeably loudly. He prodded Shiro in the side with his fork, grinning at the slight jerk it elicited from the boy. "Get kicked out again?"

"Brigg!" Her voice was hushed for unknown reasons-- Shiro _was_ standing right there-- and the look she gave him went unnoticed by none.

Instead of playing the offended role, which was really not his style, Shiro rolled his eyes and swatted at the offending silverware. "Didn't get kicked out, just want some time away from 'im."

"You can stay here," Cleo told him, her eyes immediately snapping to Brigg's, giving him a look that dared him to disagree.

"Of course you can!" the older male said with a grin. "It'll be great fun." He dug into his cooling breakfast as he continued speaking, shoving a forkful of eggs into his mouth. "And your first job as our houseguest can be to clean up after breakfast."

"Like hell," Shiro responded, grabbing at the plate of food. "Not if I don't get to eat any."

"Earn your keep!" the man of the house shouted, hovering over his plate protectively.

"Boys," Cleo said with a warning voice, crossing her arms over her chest. When they stopped in their mini-quarrel to look at her, she gave a heavy sigh. "There's enough for everyone, and Brigg," she looked to her husband, "it's _your_ turn to clean up."

Shiro snickered and promptly let out a shout as he was shoved off the table by a contrastingly dark hand. "Only if Shiro does it tomorrow."

Cleo groaned inwardly and turned her back to the squabbling pair-- Shiro and Brigg fought like _they _were the ones married.

* * *

"I'm going out!" Brigg waved a hand to the pair on the couch, their eyes trained on the television in the corner of the room. It was much later that day and the sun was starting to set. Shiro had been settled in-- all of his luggage had been in his car-- and there were a few necessities that needed taken care of to accommodate a third housemate. Brigg had been volunteered by his wife to go and acquire such items.

Cleo glanced up over the top of the couch and gave her husband a smile. "Hurry back."

Shiro only gave a careless gave, glancing to Cleo as he heard the door click shut. "Think I'm gonna take a shower."

Grinning a bit at memories from earlier that morning, Cleo motioned to the hallway leading back to the rest of the cabin. "Use the downstairs one, you know where it is."

"Sure," the paler of the two said, pushing himself up from the couch.

The female tugged her blanket tighter around her as Shiro left to the bathroom. She could hear the wind outside whipping around and could imagine the loose snow being caught in the gusts and blown far away before settling down again, only to repeat the process over and over. The thought of Brigg being out in such weather sent a cold chill down her spine and she focused on the cheesy comedy show that had been her entertainment for the past half an hour.

The faint sound of rushing water reached Cleo's ears and set some sort of trigger off in her memory. Murmuring a soft 'oh', she tossed the blanket aside and quickly headed down the hallway toward the bathroom. The last time Shiro had been there, the small closet next to the bathroom door had been used to store mostly junk. Spring cleaning had come, though, and Cleo revised it into an actual linen closet, which was its original purpose. Grabbing a couple of fluffy towels, she knocked briefly on the bathroom door before pushing it open.

"I forgot to tell you, we made that into a line-..." She trailed off as Shiro paused from stepping into the shower stall and turned toward her. Cleo knew that Shiro was an attractive guy, he was thin, but not overly so, and had a bit of muscle to him. Rightly so, she had never actually _seen_ the teenager nude, and it was certainly a sight to behold. Broad shoulders gave way to a sturdy chest and fit waist, the muscles of his abdomen tight and firm, and his arms didn't bulge unattractively, but looked perfect for wrapping around someone. Not a trace of fat was found below his waist, either, with thin, muscular legs, smooth thighs, and...

"Gonna stare all day?" Shiro was hardly ashamed of being stared at, especially the way Cleo was staring at him. While it was true that he didn't quite bat for the home team, he never minded the attention of anyone. His grin only grew wider as Cleo's face turned a hot shade of pink. He sauntered over to her, grabbing the towels from her hands, his fingers lightly grazing hers.

Taking a deep breath, the woman cleared her throat and spun around on her heel. "I've seen better." She marched from the bathroom, shutting the door firmly behind her in an attempt to block out the loud laughter from inside the bathroom. Flushing madly, she made her way back out to the living room, wondering if perhaps being outside right now wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

Oooooh, bad girl. THAT WAS SO HARD, ALSO. Shiro is so unattractive and not sexy at all. I had to picture someone else and describe them and just fill his name in. =P No one will get that joke. D= These comments are as awkward as the sex scenes BECAUSE I KNOW WHO'S GOING TO READ THEM. AH. BYE. Go to the next chapter.


	3. A Resolution of Sorts

_Passionate moans filled the air. Hands roamed and tongues explored unfamiliar territory. Pale fingers tangled in paler hair and identical, yellow eyes locked as a blissful peace settled over the couple. Their bodies moved as one, unsurmountable pleasure building in a depth far out of normal reaches. It wasn't just the physical stimulations, but the excitement of a new lover; the anticipation of being caught. Cleo could feel herself closing in on a bliss that had long since vanished from a married life. Everything was new, everything was unexplored, everything was..._

"Oi!" Cleo's eyes snapped open to an aggravated Brigg.

Letting out a shuddery breath, the pale-haired woman slowly blinked away the remnants of sleep and the daze her dream had put her in. Her face was hot as she looked to her husband, a slightly concerned look on her face-- had she said something out loud? "What is it, dear?"

"Your nails were digging into my arm," Brigg told her, holding up a lean forearm to show deep nail marks.

Cleo stifled a laugh and leaned over to kiss the wound. "Sorry," she murmured against his skin, her tongue dancing over the engravings.

"What the hell were you dreaming about?" he asked, running the fingers of his free hand through her hair. "Better have been me."

Cleo hesitated for a split second-- short enough that her often-times oblivious husband wouldn't notice-- before smirking up at him. "Who else would it be?"

After a moment's consideration, the man mimicked her grin and laid back. "Yeah, you've got a point."

Relieved that she had dodged _that_ bullet, Cleo let her head fall back into the plush pillows and closed her eyes. "What time is it?"

"A little after ten," Brigg told her, nudging the still form next to him with his elbow. "Come on, let's go make breakfast."

"Are you that hungry already?" she groaned, sitting up once again.

"Not really," he answered, pushing the covers aside and placing his feet lightly on the chilly floor, "I just want to make Shiro clean up a big mess." He grinned at his wife, who was simply shaking her head with a faint chuckle on her lips, and stood.

Cleo followed suit, straightening the covers out before slipping on her housecoat. She followed Brigg from their room and down the stairs to the lower level. "Go wake up him," she said, motioning to the guest bedroom Shiro was occupying, "I'll start cooking." Brigg gave a nod of agreement and the two parted ways.

Cleo sighed as she made her way into the kitchen and set a frying pan on the front burner, turning the stove on. She poured a small amount of oil in the dish and watched as it slid around the surface before finally settling down to bead up against the heat. She moved to the fridge and began her dutiful task of preparing breakfast, pulling potatoes, eggs, and a few slices of ham from the fridge. Her mind was far from breakfast, though, as vivid memories of her dream floated through her head. It tempted her to turn the fantasy she had never known she had into reality, but she chased away all thoughts of giving in when she heard her husband's voice booming from somewhere deeper in the cabin.

When Brigg and Shiro finally made their way into the kitchen, Cleo immediately straightened and turned her back pointedly toward the two. She busied herself with skinning potatoes, a much more real memory dancing through her head of the previous bathroom incident. She felt Shiro walk past her, the wide sleeve of his kimono fluttering out and brushing against the back of her arm. She shuddered involuntarily and took a deep breath to clear her mind and focus on the frying spuds, now sizzling their way to fried potato goodness.

"So, whadda ya do 'round here for fun?" Shiro asked, lounging in a chair at the table.

"Have sex," Brigg answered plainly, grunting as Cleo shoved an elbow into his stomach. "What? It's true! Wait..is it not fun for you?"

Shiro roared with laughter as Cleo sighed sharply and waved the grease-coated spatula at him warningly. "It's _very_ fun," she assured her husband, not keeping her golden eyes trained on Shiro's bare chest for any longer than absolutely necessary. Her distraction of breakfast came to a speedy halt as the popping grease announced that the potatoes were ready and the toaster oven's _ding_ gave sign that the bagels were toasted. Collecting herself, ready to counteract any smart comments Shiro might have or suspicious looks Brigg might give, Cleo turned to face the hungry males and served breakfast.

* * *

Nearly a week passed by with Cleo avoiding Shiro and Shiro doing everything in his power not to let her forget he was there. Just as Cleo was about to break down-- the tension, if only in her own head, was getting to her-- somewhat of a miracle occurred.

"You sure?" Brigg asked, watching as his temporary housemate threw a few dirty clothes into a suitcase.

"Eh," Shiro conceded with a shrug, "'e says he's not pissed off anymore an' I miss gettin' laid."

Cleo sighed and shook her head. "Is that all you men think about?"

"You're the same way," Brigg reminded her, hooking an arm around her waist. "Not that I'm complaining."

Shiro slipped a grin in Cleo's direction, eliciting a small blush from her, and packed away the last of the things he had brought with him. It wasn't much; only a couple suitcases, which he hauled out the front door to his car, embedded in the snow. He turned to the pair, who were huddling in the doorway of their cabin, and gave a wave. "See ya!"

"Stop back soon!" Cleo called, trying to play the part of energetic friend as best she could. She watched gratefully as the navy car backed from the driveway and sped off into the distance, golden eyes lingering on the ember-red taillights until they disappeared from sight fully.

Brigg nipped at Cleo's neck and grinned against the cool skin, tugging her back inside. "Well, now that he's gone, we can finally get back to having loud, passionate sex."

Cleo hesitated for a moment before grinning and pulling her husband into a kiss. "Just what I'd been waiting for."

They passed through the kitchen, hand in hand, and Brigg motioned to the mess. "You don't want to clean up first?"

Borderline desperate and finding a source of untapped energy somewhere deep inside, Cleo took the lead up the stairs to their bedroom. "It can wait."

The bedroom door shut to the crackling fire below and just as the worse memories of Shiro's visit dissipated into the hot air, Cleo discovered a new, unhindered passion for her husband that night.

* * *

SEE? IT'S A HAPPY ENDING. Well, not happy for Shiro, but he gets to go home and get laid. Everyone will win eventually. And I so finished this with like fifteen minutes to spare. I'm so awesome. LOVE IT? All three of you who will read this... =B TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT, DAMN IT.


End file.
